Jess' Birthday Present
by darkness wasted
Summary: BigxRouge Lemons. This is a fic made just for our friends who love Big/Rouge. X3


**Against my will or better judgement me and my friend are going to do the very first Big/Rouge lemon in FF history. Don't go hard on us. One we don't have experience and two this is a birthday gift to our friend Jess who is one of the fans of Big/Rouge. So don't send us hate reviews. If you do they'll just be ignored so you're really just wasting your time. Well here it is. Our first lemons. -_-' lol.**

**Hey! This is her friend! You can call me Stripes! Yeah, D isn't all that hyper about this but hey it's for a friend so she's happy to do it if that made sense. LOL. Here it is! Yay! **

Big was wondering around aimlessly when a very odd feeling washed over him. It was weird. Like all of a sudden his senses wanted something. But seeing as he wasn't that bright, that something was not all that clear. In other words. The darn cat was in heat.

He scratched his head and wondered around the forest again and once again he was looking for his best friend, Froggy. He yelled out the frog's name and looked around again. He saw no one but heard a groan. He raised an eyebrow and walked towards it. He peeked out from a bush and saw a pretty white bat walking in circles.

She had her head low and seemed to be impatient about something. She shivered a bit and looked around. She sighed deeply and continued to walk around in no paticular direction. Big walked out of the bushes and approached her. Rouge looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You ok, Miss Bat Lady?" Big asked as he walked forward. Rouge shuck her head and continued to walk around. Big asked her again and she growled. He asked her a final time and she shouted.

"I'm in heat, you stupid cat! You got that! I hate when this happens! Ugh!" she panted and continued to walk around and fan herself. She was really getting annoyed with her hormones and what they wanted. Big scratched his head and asked what that meant.

Rouge growled and flew off. Big blinked and wandered back into the Forest. Rouge continued to fly onward until she began to go crazy. She flew down and landed on the ground. She began to wander around again in desperation. The name that came to mind was Knuckles but he was no where to be found.

She huffed and flew off again. Her eyes widened when she saw a very bright light and heard a yelp. She raised and eyebrow and flew towards the sound. She looked around the dense forest and gasped. On the ground was someone she has never seen before.

On the ground was a purple and black cat. He was thin and very good looking in her point of view. She noticed that all around him were Chaos Emeralds. Her jewel instince said grab but her hormones went against her. The cat sat up and held his head. In a very lovely voice he said, "Ow. Man, that was a mistake walking into a Chaos Portal. Ouch." he rubbed his head and looked at Rouge.

"Oh my..." Rouge said as she looked at him. Was this Big? The cat had his fur color and everything. Even his brown gloves. The cat stood up and Rouge's eyes widened. This cat had a very sexy looking six pack and very muscular arms.

"...Wh-Who are you?" she asked the cat. The cat looked at himself and his eyes widened. He looked at the bat and flushed from the face. He said, "I was bigger. But um. I'm Big the Cat."

Rouge's eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets. The Chaos Portal made Big into someone different. Legends of this flew around but it was never really tested. Rouge didn't care. She became lustful and seductively walked up to the cat.

Big dropped one ear when she twirled his chest fur into her fingers. She smirked at him and said, "Can you help me with a problem, handsome?"

"Um. Sure, I guess....wow. Hey, did anyone tell you you have the prettiest eyes?" Big said getting that weird feeling he had before he turned into this other person. Rouge giggled and looked at him. He placed his strong arms around her waist and held her against him.

The two stared at each other until Big leaned in and kissed the bat. Rouge deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around the cat's neck. Big moved down her back and back up again. She shivered but didn't stop the kissing. Then things began to get more aggressive. Big grabbed Rouge's calf and hitched it around his waist.

Rouge smiled and Big began to kiss down her neck. She groaned a bit and that did it. Big's instincts and also wanting was a bit too much to ignore. He went back to kissing her mouth and went around to her back. He found the zipper that held up her dress and slowly un did it.

"Don't keep me waiting!"

"Heheh. It's more fun that way." Big teased. Rouge growled and he finally un did the zipper. The outfit didn't fall to the ground since it was tightly wrapped around her. Big didn't mind that but Rouge got more annoyed.

"Oh let me!" Rouge grabbed her dress but Big grabbed her arms and held them at her side. She sighed and let him kiss her neck. She groaned since her hormones were growing crazy and so was she. Then she finally said, "Big! Hurry up! I can't take it anymore!"

"You know this is a lot more fun. Making you wait. Heheh."

"No it's not! Darn it I'm going crazy here!"

"Haha. Well that's good."

"Yeah to _you_."

"And _not_ to you?"

"Can we just _please_ move it along! I'm losing my mind!" Big didn't answer but smashed his mouth onto hers. Her muffled speaking stopped and she closed her eyes. She opened them again and saw that she was on the ground. 'How did I get here? And so fast that I didn't even notice?' she thought to herself.

Big then began to kiss her chest. She smiled and grabbed his fur into her hands by the fistful. She held on tight when he finally slid the out fit below her breasts. Big smirked and began to kiss them. Rouge shivered and moaned. (A/N: This is Stripes! I just copied other Lemon things. Can't write at the top of my head for nothing! DX Oh you should see D. She's trying to think of chocolate cupcakes and not this. XD) Big wrapped his tail around her waist and continued his kissing. Rouge clawed at the ground and tried not to scream.

"....Wow. I had no idea that you're good at...this." Rouge said still trying to contain the scream. Big muffled a chuckle as he continued to kiss her stomach and continued to travel downward. (A/N: D and Stripes: 0_0') Rouge looked up at the sky for a split second and gasped when she felt her whole outfit being ripped off.

"...Big...I don't think...." But she was cut off mid sentence when Big began to 'eat her out'. She dug her fingers into the ground and panted. She couldn't believe the idiot that hung around Amy and Cream was actually good at this.

"Big!" she shouted as he continued his 'torture' that Rouge was squirming from. But Big grabbed her and kissed her legs to calm her. Rouge moaned and held the ground. She waited and Big began to 'eat her out' again.

After he finished eating his victim, Big began to kiss her again until he reached her stomach. She was panting and still holding onto the ground. Then suddenly, she was on top and he was on the ground. A signal saying that it was her turn. (A/N: D and Stripes: 38)

She smirked at him and Big gulped. He closed his eyes tight and then suddenly the popped opened. Rouge was torturing his member. He grabbed the ground and held in his scream. He felt her movement and continued to hold his scream. When she was done he was back on top.

After a few set of 'push ups' the two got tired. Big laid beside the bat while she caught her breath. She placed her hand on her forehead and said, "That was......I had no idea....." she looked at Big then back to the sky. No one was going to believe this. No one. Rouge couldn't even believe it herself.

"Rouge! Hey, Rouge! Hey.....araraagagag!"

Rouge and Big gasped and looked up. Knuckles was holding his chest and his eyes were wide. He looked from Rouge to Big and then back again. He blinked and placed his hand over his mouth. His cheeks looked bigger and he turned to let out gagging noises.

He turned to the couple still laying on the ground and said, "Please tell me one of got drunk or something."

Rouge blushed and covered her breasts with her arms while Big was just trying to hide his 'friend' with his fur as best as he could. Knuckles swayed side to side and fell back unconcious. Rouge and Big stared at each other but with no words to say.

**Stripes: The End!**

**D: OH FINALLY! **

**Stripes:....Wow. Like this won't....**

**D: Shut up you dirty minded cross breed.**

**Stripes: 0.0 OH IT'S ON! XD **

**D: XD **

**D and Stripes: PEACE OUT AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESS! **


End file.
